Matchmaker
by Jenn11
Summary: Thea, with some help from a reluctant Diggle, plays matachmaker for Ollie and Felicity. Season 2


Hearing Thea call his name, Diggle turned around. "Miss Queen?"

"I've told you Thea is fine. I need your help with something – well, someone."

"Oliver?" he guessed.

"Oliver… and Felicity. I mean, you spend enough time around them. You have to have seen that they belong together."

"And you want to play matchmaker," he said, his tone cautious.

"Yes. And you're going to help me. I'm going to have a little chat with Felicity, and you're going to make sure Oliver is where he can overhear that conversation," she told him.

He sighed. It could be worse. "You aren't taking 'no' for an answer, are you?"

"Not when it comes to my brother's happiness. And Felicity is a friend." When Oliver had made Felicity his assistant Thea had made a point to get to know her, and enjoyed the friendship they'd formed. At first she'd feared Felicity was a gold digger, but one real conversation had shown her how silly that idea was.

1 WEEK LATER

Diggle used the excuse of needing to show Oliver something on the building's security footage to get him into the office of the head of security – who was on vacation. He quickly pulled up the live feed to Felicity's office, where Thea had recently arrived.

"What's going on, Diggs?" Oliver asked.

"Thea thinks you need to hear this conversation, and I don't disagree."

"I'm leaving," Oliver said.

"Do that, and Thea will just go to more extreme measures," Diggle warned. "She isn't giving up on this. Just listen," he said, then activated the audio feed.

With a resigned sigh, and knowing Diggle was right about Thea, Oliver turned back to watch the girls and listen to the conversation.

"So are you ever going to admit that you're in love with my brother?" Thea asked, hoping to catch Felicity off guard. With any luck she'd start her usual rambling and say all sorts of interesting things.

Felicity was stunned, thinking she'd been better about hiding her feelings. "What? Thea! He's my boss. People already think I slept my way into this promotion… And I am totally not Oliver's type. I'm just his assistant, and go to person for technical stuff. I'm sure he thinks of me the same way he thinks of you – as a little sister. He and Laurel might not be together right now, but he'll probably get back together with her. Or someone like her…"

Thea cut in. "Oh, you mean someone smart, and beautiful, and talented, and able to see more than the playboy façade Ollie shows the world?"

"Yes!"

"Felicity, I just described you! And in your little speech you never actually denied that you love him. And I've see the look my brother gets in his eyes sometimes when he looks at you; and trust me, it's not a look he's ever given me. It's lust. He's better at hiding it, but he loves you just as much as you love him."

"Thea…"

"Old Ollie, from before the island, wouldn't have paid attention to you. But the Ollie who came back can appreciate you. When Ollie came back it didn't really feel like I had my brother back. Then the Glades happened and he disappeared again. But this time when he came home it felt like I finally… _**finally**_ had my brother back. And I know part of that is your influence. Part was losing Tommy, and what's happened with Mom, but part is you. You're good for him."

"Thea… It's more complicated than you understand," Felicity said, thinking of the part of her and Oliver's lives and relationship that Thea didn't know about.

"Do you love Ollie? Yes or no."

"Yes," Felicity admitted. No point in denying it when Thea obviously knew the truth.

"Then you can work the complicated stuff out."

Diggle didn't stop Oliver when he stood up and left the room, sure his friend was going up to Felicity's office. He'd spent enough time around security systems, and Felicity, to easily delete the scene they'd witnessed. He imagined Felicity would take further steps once she realized what had happened.

Both girls turned moments later when the elevator chimed. "That's my cue to leave," Thea said, picking up the purse she'd dropped on Felicity's desk.

"We'll talk later," Oliver told his sister as they passed each other.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We need to talk, but not here." He hadn't missed her comment about how people thought she'd gotten the promotion he'd given her; and kissing her senseless in a glass walled office wouldn't help that situation.

Felicity felt a surge of hope that this might be Arrow related, but part of her still knew better.

"Thea mentioned she needed you to stop by Verdant," Felicity managed as a boy from the mail room appeared to drop off some papers.

"Fine. Let's go," he said.

Oliver nodded to the mail room boy and grabbed his keys as Felicity gathered her things.

Once they were in the elevator Felicity turned to Oliver. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain once we're at the Foundry. Please…"

"Just promise that you aren't firing me… from either job," she requested.

"Nothing like that," he reassured her.

Felicity spent the drive to the Foundry reminding herself that she'd seen Oliver get off the elevator and there was no way he could know about her conversation with Thea.

Once they were at the Foundry he took her hand and led her to a couch set against one wall.

"Thea and Diggs set us up. I heard the entire conversation over the security feed," he explained.

Felicity's face went pale. "Oh no. Oliver… I…"

He lowered his lips to hers. They were as soft as he'd imagined they'd be. Oliver wasn't overbearing, but neither was he tentative. He took his time and kissed her more thoroughly than she'd ever been kissed in her life. His hands came to rest on her waist, and after a few seconds her hands rested on his shoulders. Felicity had imagined this many times, and wasn't disappointed. Far from it. The kiss was sweet and powerful and her knees went weak, making her glad they were still sitting on the couch.

Eventually they needed air, and broke apart. "Thea was right – I don't think of you as a sister."

"That was very… convincing," she said softly. Oliver had always been a man of action more than words, she mused. At the moment she was far from complaining about that.

Ollie grinned. "I thought it might be the fastest way. I love you, Felicity."

She smiled up at him. As convincing as the kiss had been, it warmed her heart to hear the words. "I love you, Ollie."


End file.
